rob_squadfandomcom-20200216-history
Roman Canceling
Though technically 3 distinct abilities(more if you count the variations of the purple roman cancel), roman cancels are counted as one of the 6656 Roman Arts, and commonly agreed upon as one of the most powerful, and certainly most prolific. There are three types of roman cancels, which all have various, time altering effects: Yellow Roman Cancel: Expends 25% meter, and transports the user back in time up to 3 seconds before the cancel is executed, with only them retaining the memory of what occurred. Most often used if something like an attack or a dank meme whiffs, and the canceler would be at a disadvantage without the cancel. Red Roman Cancel: The most well known and practical type of roman cancel. Using 10% meter, it disrupts the users current action and has them instantly perform another one, so as not to leave them vulnerable, while also stopping time outside of the user for a brief moment, allowing the canceler to keep up constant pressure on the opponent with a vicious flurry of attacks without fear of retaliation. It can also be used outside of combat to complete everyday tasks much easier, as well as to pick up handsome dudes. When true masters utilize the red roman cancel, they can go beyond the limits of their meter and red roman cancel until the sheer sexy force of it tore their body apart. WWE Superstar Chris Benoit is an example of such a master. Purple Roman Cancel: The most mysterious roman cancel, it drains all of ones meter, and has varying effects depending on what action the user cancels out of. If the canceled move is blazing up, the canceler can be transported to a different timeline. This type is almost never used, as it is possible to cancel into a timeline where either roman cancels or weed do not exist, leaving no way to return. Only the sickest cool guys are able to control what timelines they enter after canceling. The second type of purple cancel is able to be activated during ones ultimate attack, and allows for seeing up to 24 hours into the future. The final purple roman cancel is automatically activated when a proficient canceler attempts suicide with full meter. They are given immortality and an everlasting sense of bliss, on the condition of existing in a half-alive spectral form(these individuals are then referred to as "the ever-canceled"). However, bad boys have the ability to kill those who have achieved this state. These abilities have changed the way combat is fought since they were perfected in recent times, and can be used to change the fabric of the universe itself. Those in the Rob Squad and Weed Patrol are all somewhat proficient in roman canceling. Bad Boys, however, refrain from using them, as they have their own unique styles of combat. Regardless of who uses them, they are definitely an important aspect of everyday life in the Rob Squad universe, although perhaps they allude to a greater universal truth than can be comprehended within this timeline...